<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>от одного домика до другого через темный и страшный лес by luna_cheshire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030449">от одного домика до другого через темный и страшный лес</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_cheshire/pseuds/luna_cheshire'>luna_cheshire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Happily Ever After, Horror, Necromancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_cheshire/pseuds/luna_cheshire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>про одомашнивание диких зверей без начала и конца</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Big Bad Wolf/Huntsman | Woodcutter (Little Red Riding Hood - Fairy Tale)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>от одного домика до другого через темный и страшный лес</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>в бездне старых обрывочных текстов иногда случайно нашариваю что-то, что по каким-то причинам не хочется терять, вот и тащу сюда, сдувая по дороге пыль, вот тоже чем не некромантия</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В лесу промозгло, сыро и непривычно тихо. Обычно полуденную прогулку сопровождают хоть какие-то звуки: трепещут птичьи крылья или надрываются хриплым визгом где-нибудь в отдалении лисы, шуршит листва, скрипят старые кусты, мох медленно выдыхает вмятину от сапога. Сегодня в лесу скользко от прошедшего дождя и мертво от страха. Дровосеку тоже стоило бы последовать примеру леса и затаиться, но у него в руке тяжелый топор, и все нипочем.</p><p>Тропинка, по которой идет дровосек, старая и добротная, протоптана сотнями ног и лап. Ветки кустов на обочине местами обломаны, будто кого-то несло сквозь заросли в спешке или в лихорадке. Дровосек поигрывает топором, наточенное лезвие мрачно и бесстрашно бликует. Добыча близко, ее выследили, потому что она не привыкла быть жертвой. На лице дровосека жадной плесенью разрастается предвкушение.</p><p>Тропинка обрывается, упираясь в поляну, и домик вдалеке наверняка принадлежит какой-нибудь ведьме. Дверь приоткрыта, на косяке призывно оставлены следы когтей. Прогулка по полуденному лесу совсем не напоминает погоню, и дровосека это должно сбивать с толку, но не сбивает — добыча достаточно наследила, чтобы отмести подозрения. Просто это такая игра.</p><p>Дровосек распахивает дверь домика и останавливается на пороге.</p><p>— Заходи, — хрипит ему волк. — Чего стоишь.</p><p>Волк — огромный, ленивый, опасный. Дровосек не торопясь изучает строение сильных лап, наблюдает, как тусклой медью лоснится всклокоченная шерсть. Уши волка вздрагивают, пасть распахивается в усмешке.</p><p>— Давно хотел меня увидеть, да? Ну смотри.</p><p>Волк с трудом помещается на чужой кровати, но вставать не торопится тоже: расбухшее пузо упирается в потолочные балки и ходит ходуном. Дровосек ставит топор на пол, опирается на него и смотрит в желтые волчьи глаза с насмешкой и совершенно без вызова. Вызов никому здесь оказался не нужен.</p><p>— Я не намерен ждать.</p><p>— Жаль, — цокает волк — или это всего лишь щелкает его пасть. — Я о тебе столько слышал, давно мечтал познакомиться.</p><p>— Зачем? — хмыкает дровосек. — Тебе нужны дрова для печи? Балки для нового дома?</p><p>— Только ты, — визгливо хохочет волк. — Давай-ка я тебя съем? Тебе понравится.</p><p>— Нет, — качает головой дровосек и улыбается совсем незаметно. — У меня тебе понравится больше.</p><p>Как будто что-то извне заранее подсказывает им сюжет, поле давно готово, путь прочерчен. Волк, кряхтя, поднимается — нагибается, задевая холкой потолок, и надвигается на дровосека медленно, угрожающе. Кажется, что из его пуза доносятся приглушенные крики, но дровосек не обращает на них внимания, поглаживает свой топор и восхищенно оглядывает чудовище.</p><p>— Я предупреждал, — говорит волк с сожалением, но его угрозы пустые, а живот — полный. Топор рассекает его одним движением, и волк оседает на пол, обмякает, закатывая глаза.</p><p>Из живота выбираются жертвы — протирая глаза от крови и слизи, они сдавленно кричат и бросаются прочь. Когда домик пустеет, дровосек закрывает дверь на засов и, насвистывая, идет на кухню. Там он находит хозяйский фартук в цветочек, стелет на обеденный стол нарядную скатерть.</p><p>Волка тащить тяжело и муторно, лапы заплетаются и путаются, кровь странными, густыми каплями вытекает из него и пачкает пол. На столе волк не помещается — свисает со всех сторон безвольное тело, но дровосек доволен проделанной работой и идет за швейным набором.</p><p>Половинки живота свисают со стола мохнатыми клочьями, дровосек сначала примеривается к ним ножницами, чтобы срезать растянувшиеся ткани, но потом передумывает. На заднем дворе есть солома, приходится ходить несколько раз, чтобы набить живот достаточно плотно. Дровосек, вымотавшись, вздыхает и вытирает пот со лба окровавленной ладонью, оставляя неопрятную полосу. Глаза волка полуприкрыты и странно сверкают. Не высохли бы, отрешенно думает дровосек. А то ведь придется вставлять стеклянные, никуда не годится.</p><p>Черной нитью он крепко сшивает живот волка воедино: шов легко прячется в густой шерсти. Волк не двигается и не подает признаков жизни, но дровосек не удивляется, замечая, как нетерпеливо скребут по столешнице острые когти.</p><p>— Мог бы хоть спасибо сказать, — замечает дровосек, наливая в таз воду, чтобы вымыть руки. Вода холодная, мгновенно окрашивается розовым и не очень-то помогает, но дело есть дело.</p><p>За его спиной волк перестает дышать, но это тоже вполне ожидаемая картина. Дровосек пожимает плечами самую малость разочарованно — он-то рассчитывал на большую покорность. Ничего, вытащить из мертвых — плевое дело.</p><p> </p><p>Солнце клонится к закату, лес перешептывается листвой, крот прорывает траншею, обходя кругом дом дровосека. Внутри по-холостяцки пусто: вал деревьев иногда отнимает целый день, но с наступлением ночи в окне обязательно загорится огонь. Дровосек возвращается с последними солнечными лучами.</p><p>Вокруг дома непривычно тихо: молчат птицы, разбегаются в стороны кролики. Если затворить дверь, то исчезнет даже неразличимый шорох ветвей — и кажется, что затих весь мир. Дровосек не прислушивается, только валится в кровать, еле найдя силы стянуть сапоги.</p><p>Огромный волк запрыгивает на его кровать и, ворча, устраивается в ногах.</p><p>— Отвратительный день, — говорит волк. — У меня опять кололо в правом боку.</p><p>— Жри меньше, — советует ему дровосек.</p><p>— Знаю я этот совет, — скалится волк. — Мне кажется, ты что-то не договариваешь.</p><p>— Все как на духу, — дровосек устало улыбается в подушку.</p><p>— У меня и того нет, — вздыхает волк. — А раньше я о таких вещах, знаешь, и не задумывался. Есть душа, нет — глупость какая-то. Что ты со мной делаешь, а? В кошмарном сне не мог представить, что стану домашним псом, размышляющим о смысле жизни.</p><p>— Ты вообще не отличался богатством воображения, — бормочет дровосек и не глядя тянется рукой к волку. Тот подставляет голову, и рука ерошит медную с проседью шерсть. Хохот волка звучит как резкий лай.</p><p>— Это твое долго и счастливо, что ли? Жалко тебя. — И подтягивается выше, подставляя для чесания уши. Сонно закрывает глаза.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>